


it’s a dark shade of green

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Formalwear, SU - Freeform, Shopping, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020: Day 5: Formal wearPeridot is buying a suit.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299
Kudos: 12





	it’s a dark shade of green

Human clothes were  _ weird _ .

They weren’t actually melted to the person’s body, and the fabric felt so strange against Peridot’s skin. But, it was nice. Humans had variety and could change it whenever they liked, which was perfect now.

Peridot wore a dress at Garnet’s wedding, it had been fun, and had been easy to get on. But now, for Garnet’s wedding anniversary party, she was trying on a suit since she didn’t want to come with the same yellow dress.

It was a dark green one, with a white shirt and a black bowtie. There were so many layers, and she was afraid she had messed anything up.

So, she got out of the changing room, looking at Amethyst who was sitting on a chair.

“Hey Amethyst, did I put this on right?”

She saw how the gem looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding and standing up.

“Yeah, you did. No layer is in the wrong place.” she said and then touched the top of her suit, and then made sure to pull back the collar. “You just gotta fix the collar, it was standing up.  _ Now _ it all looks great, this green really suits you P-dot.”

Peridot couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, and felt how her cheeks heated up while she gave Amethyst a small smile.

“Thanks for the help. Do you think it’s a good size? I’m still not used to having to, you know, take measurements for clothing.”

  
“It is definitely the right size, like I said, you look amazing in it. You’re tiny and cute.”

Before she could answer, Amethyst placed a soft kiss onto Peridot’s cheek, causing her smile to grow wider. Very few people could call her tiny and come out without injury, Amethyst was one of them.

“Thanks. Now, let’s go get  _ you _ a suit. We gotta match.”


End file.
